<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours and Mine by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968004">Yours and Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SwanQueen - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Jealous Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Jealousy, Kid Fic, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina felt betrayed by Henry and robbed by Emma Swan. She is planning on taking revenge. She decided to lure the blonde to impregnate her and disappear from storybrooke with her child to finally have her own happy ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p>
<p>Regina heard a knock on the door and Henry's hurried footsteps down the stairs followed. Then, the click of the door resonated in lieu of a goodbye. Her son didn't even bother to find her and say goodbye. </p>
<p>Hours ago, she was begging the little boy to stay. But her plea wasn't heard. He just glared at her and kept packing. When she dared to approach him and hovered to hug him, he spat, "You're not my mother," on her face.</p>
<p>Her world crumbled all over again. Her mother was right, "Love is weakness." For the second time she loved fiercely and had been let down.</p>
<p>Emma Swan took her son away from her. Her worst fear came true right before her eyes. "What is the sense of still living?" she contemplated while sitting on the floor of her room looking totally disheveled, running mascara, caking make up and all. She wept for hours. First, her tears poured like rain. She feels like a storm is brewing in her. She is feeling hate, anger, sadness and loneliness. Indeed there was a storm, and it's within her. It was stirring inside gaining momentum and it was just getting stronger despite the fact that she's running out of tears. </p>
<p>She stood up finally summoning the strength to clean herself up. She caught a glimpse of herself on the mirror. She's a mess, eyes red rimmed, smudge lipstick, and a heart torn to pieces.</p>
<p>Back in the Enchanted Forest, Regina was a firm believer in the saying, "an eye for an eye." As evil queen, she was vicious. This curse is proof that she will do all it takes to get back what's been taken from her. Except now she doesn't need a mere eye from the blonde, she needs a child.</p>
<p>But where will that obnoxious woman get a child to give her? Regina racked her brain for an answer. No matter what, she needs a child in exchange for Henry. She thought perhaps she can hire somebody to rape the blonde then kidnap her child. But upon mulling over this, she deemed it to risky. No doubt they will trace the deed in a flash to her. </p>
<p>It took her 3 days of not leaving her room and rewinding her miserable life in her mind to finally come to the solution: she will carry the child herself and Emma will be the sire. Impossible? It is. But with magic, everything is possible.</p>
<p>Meanwhile at the Charmings', Emma had been busy getting Henry settled . They are sharing her room.</p>
<p>Piles of clothes were strewn on the floor and the bed wasn't immaculately made. The bed is a queen. Henry walked awkwardly in. Looking around the room with trepidation. He was excited to finally be with Emma, his biological mother and in his naive mind his real mom. The curse was broken when she kissed him. His adoptive mother was exposed for who she really is. And the day after, he decided to live with Emma despite his other mother's pleas.</p>
<p>"You can put your stuff anywhere in here kid. I haven't even completely unpacked myself."</p>
<p>"Ok. Thanks M... Can I call you Ma?" </p>
<p>"Sure kid."</p>
<p>"I just didn't want to call you Mom because I don't want to cause a confusion when my mom is around. I mean my other mom."</p>
<p>"I do." Emma answered softly contemplating. "Listen Henry, I hope you understand that even if you live here it doesn't mean Regina isn't your mom anymore. Legally she is still your mother and also the one that brought you up when I wasn't there."</p>
<p>"I know but she is the Evil Queen. I don't know if I can trust her yet. She lied to us and to all the people in this place." Henry explained sounding conflicted. He loves his adoptive mother but the curse makes him wary of her.</p>
<p>"You're right. Speaking of her. How was she when you left? I didn't dare go in because she might throttle me if she sees me."</p>
<p>"While I was packing my things, she begged me to stay," Henry answered distantly.</p>
<p>"I don't know how to feel about this whole situation. I still feel angry at her for the curse that ultimately made me an orphan but also thankful to her for loving you." </p>
<p>"Yeah I'm feeling the same way."</p>
<p>"I don't know about you but I could eat a horse right now. All this drama is making me hungry," Emma spoke with a grin.</p>
<p>"I feel the same way too."</p>
<p>"I hope you're going to be this agreeable all the time."</p>
<p>"With the right bribe I could," the boy answered mischievously with an expression that reminded her of Neal.</p>
<p>"Why don't we order pizza?"</p>
<p>"I thought you'd never ask. Pepperoni for me please." </p>
<p>And in that moment, Emma saw a sassy Regina in Henry. He is as every bit of Regina's son as hers. She decided to confront her fear and give the Mayor a visit in a couple of days when the storm has hopefully calmed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>"All is fair in love and war. And this is war," Regina thought while she sliced an apple for breakfast. It's been couple of days since the curse was broken and Henry left but the tornado brought by the storm within her has not dissipated despite her calm exterior.</p><p>She's been keeping herself busy poring over spell books in her vault for a possible way that she could get impregnated by the Savior. In the first few days she almost gave up the idea. But everytime she closes her eyes she can feel her heart squeezed from the pain of how once again a person she loves was ripped away from her.</p><p>She pushed herself out of bed one night and went to the vault. And with eyes already hurting, a hell of a headache and a lot of patience, she finally found two possible solutions to her predicament. The first one being two powerful magic wielders can conceive despite being women if they wish it and connect in a very powerful way. Second if the said magic wielders are each other's true loves. Being the second option was laughable, she decided to go with the first. Which led to her current predicament on how to convince the blonde to learn magic in the first place? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the doorbell ring. And hesitantly she looked through the door's peephole. </p><p>"Miss Swan, to what do I owe this surprise visit?" the brunette eloquently asked as she opened the mansion door.</p><p>"I..Uhm...Just checking on how you are doing and also apologizing for how I reacted when Henry was at the hospital," the blonde awkwardly stammered without directly looking at Regina.</p><p>Regina felt like wringing this woman's neck as soon as she saw her but her plan to get a child from the woman won over. So she composes herself and after stealthily rolling her eyes and controlled her voice to meekly say, "I've been in better state." She quickly thought that playing damsel in distress might win the blonde over. Afterall, she is the white knight, the savior as Henry puts it.</p><p>"Is there anything that I can do for you?" Emma asked with a concerned look.</p><p>Yes give me back my child or give me another one. Regina thought but instead she said,"Please come in." She opened the door wider for the blonde. She has to remind herself once again as the woman brushed pass her that she needed her for her plan. She neutralized her expression as she closed the door and followed the woman in. </p><p>"Please sit down. Make yourself comfortable." She gestured towards the sofa.</p><p>"Thanks," the sheriff muttered nervously as she sat on the comfortable expensive sofa.</p><p>"How's Henry?" The queen asked. Despite feeling betrayed by the boy she couldn't help but ask about her son.</p><p>"He is doing good. Adjusting. I've explained to him that he is still your son not just because of the legality of it all but because you love him," Emma sincerely said.</p><p>"I appreciate that." Regina uttered. She doesn't know what to say anymore for a moment. She unconsciuosly got caught in a trance within her own thoughts. The awkward silence is like a chasm making her plan drifting farther from even starting. She almost forgot she had another person looking at her.</p><p>While the brunette was lost in her own world, Emma had a chance to really take a good look at the Evil Queen. The other woman's beauty is ethereal. She has tantalizing chocolate brown eyes that can search your soul and at the same time hypnotize you to submission. Her plump red lips more beguiling than the forbidden fruit. Her perfectly manicured eyebrows call you to surrender everything. Her face that looks so soft and free of any blemish, a mark of being born from royalty. And she has a perfect olive complexion that makes her look like she glows. Emma caught and chastised herself for having these thoughts. Compared to Regina she feels like the ugly duckling.</p><p>"I'm glad you are doing good Regina. If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know. Well I will not waste any more of your time," the blonde said as she stood up and headed to the door. Being alone with Regina makes her feel uneasy. It triggers anger for what the pain the woman caused her living as an orphan. But at the same time looking at this undeniably beautiful being ignites something in her she is not yet ready to acknowledge. So she does what she does best, escape.</p><p>"Actually Emma, I do have a favor to ask," the queen finally spoke as she followed her son's other mother to the foyer. "Can you and Henry come to dinner tomorrow? It's just I miss Henry and with you around as well he will not be afraid to come. He still thinks I am the Evil Queen."</p><p>"I think that is a good idea. If he sees we are in good terms with each other it will let him have some sort of peace of mind. But I will ask him first." </p><p>"Ok. I understand," the mayor replied looking disappointed.</p><p>Emma saw the change in the other woman's demeanor so she proceeded to say, "It is highly likely he will say yes though."</p><p>"Ok. Thanks for the visit Sheriff. I'll wait for your response."</p><p>"Your welcome Madame Mayor."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Henry agreed to have dinner at the mansion. He won't admit it but he does miss his other mother too. Plus as he justified his decision to Emma, he misses real food. So 5 pm came the next day and mother and son stood outside the mansion with a bottle of red wine that Emma bought hastily before coming. Both were nervous as they rang the doorbell.</p><p>Regina is dressed to kill when she opened the door. Her casualty was the other boy's mother. She was wearing a figure hugging purple little dress that shows off her flat stomach and perky breasts. The neckline plunges but only showing enough skin to tease. The blonde ogled her shamelessly. This caused the Mayor to grin for a second or two then cleared her throat to break the other woman's fantasy.</p><p>"Miss Swan, Henry come in."</p><p>"We brought you wine," Emma stuttered. Still feeling off kilter from her initial reaction of how good Regina looked when she opened the door.</p><p>"Thanks. Henry, I missed you," exclaimed as she hugged the boy. He allowed her to hug her too but didn't reciprocate.</p><p>"Come. I cooked your favorite, lasagna. I made it extra beefy and cheesy just for you my prince."</p><p>"Thanks Mom," the boy finally responded and for a second Regina fought tears from hearing he called her mom.</p><p>"There's also salad for Miss Swan," Regina said with a serious expression not knowing herself whether she was joking or not.</p><p>"I thought we are pass hate Madam Mayor. Why are you still trying to kill me?" Emma asked feigning offense.</p><p>"I am actually trying to prolong your life Sheriff with healthy food," the queen retorted.</p><p>"I appreciate the concern but I am perfectly healthy. Now I am excited to eat your famous lasagna. Henry can't stop talking about it."</p><p>Regina plated them each a slice of lasagna but the two kept going back for more.</p><p>"This is so good Regina. Hhhmm..." Emma moaned as she was eating the dish. Unbeknown to her, she was causing the brunette to have inapproapriate thoughts.</p><p>"I told you it is the best." Henry added.</p><p>"Is it to late for you to adopt me? I will do anything for your cooking. Emma joked.</p><p>"Thanks but no thanks. You're quite to old for my liking." Regina answered scoffing.</p><p>"Hey that hurts my feelings. I have you know I'm still in my 20s. I could still be of use to you your majesty." Emma explained cheerfully.</p><p>If she only knew. Regina thought. She itends to use the blonde indeed. </p><p>The evening is oddly pleasant to all three. Emma and Regina continued there friendly banter. Henry and Emma continued to devour the lasagna. After awhile, Regina pulled out a peach cobbler from the oven and the sheriff continued to persuade the mayor to adopt her.</p><p>Soon it was time for the two Charmings to leave and Regina was once again reminded that she will be alone again in a few minutes.</p><p>"Thanks for dinner Mom." Henry whispered to her ear as the brunette hugged him.</p><p>"Thanks for inviting us Madam Mayor." Emma said as she was getting ready to hug the older woman too but the stiff posture of woman snapped her from what she was about to do. Instead, she settled for a smile directed at the host of the night.</p><p>"You are welcome to join me every night Henry. This is your home. Come any time." Regina reminded the boy.</p><p>"Can I come too?" Emma asked playfully.</p><p>"No Sheriff." Regina answered trying hard to look serious but for a second she lost control and smirked.</p><p>"Goodnight Mom." Henry said as he walked towards the yellow bug.</p><p>"Goodnight Regina. Thanks again for inviting us." Emma finally said as she followed their son to the car.</p><p>"Goodnight and drive safely." Regina answered as she closed the mansion door and again left with silence as her companion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4 </p><p>The people decided that Regina would remain as Mayor because she's been doing it for a long time. But that didn't mean they had forgiven her of her transgressions. Emma was aware that Regina constantly received death threats. And the sheriff herself had heard people murmuring intentions of storming towards the mansion with pitchforks and burning the witch like in the Enchanted Forest.</p><p>It had been a couple of weeks since their dinner and the two women hadn't really seen each other nor communicated except for some brief texts letting each other know if Henry was with them.</p><p>Tonight, Henry asked Emma if she could drop him at the mansion. He wanted to have dinner with Regina and get stuff from his room.</p><p>"If you get lucky, you might be invited in." Henry teased. He had been to the mansion for meals but everytime Emma isn't invited in. The blonde knew that the mayor may just want the one on one time she spends with her son. So, the sheriff choses not to take offense.</p><p>"If pigs fly, may be then your mom will invite me in again." Emma replied bitterly.</p><p>"At least she is not mean to you anymore." The boy muttered to comfort his blonde mother.</p><p>"You're right. I shouldn't push my luck anymore. Can you at least bring me food?" </p><p>"You're funny Ma. You weren't joking when you said you love her cooking."</p><p>"I'm not. I don't know what secret ingredient your mom puts in her food. But they just taste really good to me."</p><p>Henry just laughed at his Ma's silliness. However their jovial exchange was cut unexpectedly when the bug neared the mansion. There was a mob outside the house. And they were screaming for Regina to come out and face the consequences of her actions.</p><p>Emma pushed Henry to get behind her as they came out of the car and walked towards the mansion. </p><p>"What is happening here? This, whatever this is, is not legal and can be grounds to get you in jail. Go home!" A feeling of protectiveness towards the Mayor surged within Emma. It surprised herself. "As Sheriff of this town I will not tolerate any form of putting justice in your own hands. We have laws and we will abide by them."</p><p>The people started to disperse with much murmuring. Emma and Henry rang the door bell and after a minute Regina opened the door, looking unbothered despite the commotion outside her house just minutes ago. </p><p>"Come in. I'm just about to finish baking your favorite All American chocolate cake Henry. You can wash up and we'll have dinner after I put it in the oven." Regina instructed as she led them in.</p><p>"Wow thanks Mom! I've been craving that. I'll go upstairs and wash up." Henry said excitedly as he trudged up the stairs heading to his room.</p><p>Emma followed Regina to the kitchen. Her eyes unconsciously straying to the brunette's butt. She chastised herself for doing so. But how can she not she thought. The woman in front of her is wearing a tight fitting black dress. And her ass hypnotized Emma to follow her to her destination. </p><p>"Ms. Swan. What can I do for you?" The question broke the blonde from her thoughts and line of sight. She hoped that the mayor didn't catch her assessing her ass.</p><p>"I...uhm...Just wondering how good your cake would taste." The blonde managed to stammer. </p><p>"I guess you wouldn't know because this is off limits for you." Regina said with a smirk while she opened the door of the oven and put the cake in to bake. She wouldn't be the Evil Queen if she doesn't give people a hard time.</p><p>Emma eyes found their way to Regina's perfect round rear as the brunette bent down to put the cake in the oven. "I would do anything just to have at least a taste." She unconsiously muttered not knowing whether she was still referring to the cake or the other woman's ass. She quickly averted her gaze as the brunette turned around.</p><p>"Really? You're not afraid this is poisoned?" The mayor questioned with an arching brow.</p><p>"You're feeding that to Henry. How can it poisoned? He'll have to eat it first. Then I can have a piece." The blonde teased.</p><p>"You can have some if you eat my kale salad." Regina was almost certain Emma would say no. </p><p>"What will Henry have?"</p><p>"Orange chicken and chowmein." </p><p>"You really hate me don't you?" The blonde feigned offense.</p><p>"As I have said before I am merely thinking of you not taking care of your body. You consumption of junk food is atrocious." The brunette lied. She indeed just wants to give Emma a hard time.</p><p>"Well you don't need to worry about me taking care of my body. I'm perfectly healthy. So I can handle orange chicken, chowmein and your chocolate cake." Emma argued while she followed Regina who was setting the table.</p><p>Emma took off her red jacket revealing her only wearing a white tank top. "Here look st me perfectly healthy." Regina turned to take a glimpse of what the annoying woman has been going on about when she couldn't help to look a little longer because the blonde has an impressive physique. It didn't help that the idiot was flexing for her.</p><p>"Why do you always only wear a tank top? Don't you have other clothes? The brunette hid her admiration for the other woman's body with an insult like she always does. She conciously didn't want to meet the blonde's eyes for fear that she will be caught. She busied herself with taking her time to set the table.</p><p>"I do have other clothes. My point is I am perfectly healthy. You don't have to worry about me."</p><p>"You are such a child." Regina muttered with an eyeroll.</p><p>"I'm ready to eat!" Henry exclaimed.</p><p>"Great I'm starving!" Emma seconded.</p><p>Henry immediately scooped some orange chicken and chowmein for himself. Emma did the same after him. They were about to eat what's on their plates when Regina said, "Ah ah ah...greens first before sweets."</p><p>Both mother and child groaned and grabbed themselves a portion of kale salad. "Must you be so cruel." Emma asked teasing.</p><p>"They don't call me evil for nothing." The brunette replied while daintily eating her salad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>After they force fed themselves kale salad with much apple juice in between, they finally were able to eat their delicious meal. And afterwards, Regina brought in the huge chocolate cake and gave Henry and Emma a slice each. Both moaned while eating it and singing the brunette praises for how it tasted.</p><p>"How did you get this good at cooking?" Emma questioned the mayor.</p><p>"I had 30 years of practice dear." The mayor answered nonchalantly as she was stacking their dirty dishes and headed to the kitchen with them.</p><p>When she came back after washing the dishes, she was surprised to see only a quarter of her cake was left. And the two culprits were groaning, "I'm so full" one after the other and other times together. </p><p>"That's what you two get for your gluttony." The mayor said while eyeing them disapprovingly.</p><p>The trio moved to the living room. They watched the latest Spider Man movie. Henry was sandwiched between his mothers. All three pair of eyes glued on the tv but after a while the mayor's eyes involuntarily closed from exhaustion. She wouldn't admit it but she is a workaholic. It's her escape from the world. Work and Henry give her purpose.</p><p>"I think I'm gonna head upstairs and call it a day Ma." The boy uttered as he got up, stretched and yawned. </p><p>"How about your Mom? Should I wake her up?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Can you take care of her?" Henry answered while heading upstairs. "I'm really tired."</p><p>"Ok." The blonde reluctantly answered not really knowing what to do with the brunette. She looked at the sleeping woman closely. "Beautiful." Her mind can't help to think. "Perfect." After a second her mind thought again. She doesn't know why mere proximity to this woman makes her heart race. She got up and looked around for a blanket to drape the brunette. She found a soft plush one, retrieved it and covered the other woman with it. But when she stood up again and looked at the woman, she can tell that her position wasn't too comfortable. Perhaps she should wake her she thought but decided against it when she can tell that the mayor was sleeping soundly. She decided to carry her upstaits to her bedroom instead.</p><p>She slowly scooped the brunette up bridal style one arm under her neck and the other behind her knees. Surprisingly, the feisty woman was not that heavy. She was able to carry her to her chamber. She didn't bother to turn on the lights. She located the bed. It looked so comfortable and luxurious. That wasn't a surprise. She was carrying a queen. She carefully laid the sleeping beauty on her bed but while doing so their cheeks touched. The queen's scent of the sweetest apples was intoxicating to Emma. She momentarily forgot what she was doing, too focused on the lady she was laying down. She thanked the stars that Regina didn't wake up from all the jostling. When she finally laid her down, she took her shoes off next. Then, she covered her with her warm blanket. </p><p>"Goodnight My Queen." Emma uttered with one final longing look at the slumbering figure. She headed out and closed the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the kudos. It's my first time writing and English is not my first language. I'm only writing feom my phone and please excuse any grammar mistakes. I thought I like it straight to the point. Apparently I'm realizing that I like a lot of fluff. So this could be slow burn. Thanks again and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>At midnight, Regina opened her eyes to complete darkness and a migraine. She closed her eyes again and flicked her wrist and when she opened them, the room was illuminated by the lamps on each side of her bed. She realized she was still wearing her dress but her shoes were off. How did she even get to her room? She wondered. Maybe she unconsciously did it when she was sleeping with her magic. She got up and shimmied out of her black dress. She sat in front of her vanity for her nightly beauty routine. She doesn't like to sleep with make up on. She then took a warm bath. After her muscles were calmed, she decided to go downstairs to address her migraine. Clad in only a silky lacy negligee that stops around her thighs, she descended the stairs in autopilot and eyes partly closed because of the pounding headache that she desperately needed relief. Her peaceful path to the kitchen cabinets was disturbed when she bumped into something hard but soft at the same time. She quickly opened her eyes and discovered that it wasn't a thing but a someone that she bumped into. It was none other than the blonde idiot.</p><p>"Ms. Swan, what are you still doing here?" With questioning glare, Regina asked. </p><p>"I was heading home when I remembered there was a mob in front of your house minutes before you opened the door for us." Emma awkwardly replied. Uuhhmm...I decided to sleep on the couch til the morning to keep an eye on you and Henry. I just got up to get a drink of water. I felt thirsty. </p><p>"Thanks for your chivalry but I can hold the fort." The brunette replied sassily walking towards her original destination. She took a few pills to get rid of her headache. </p><p>Meanwhile, the blonde that was left standing behind her gawked at her revealing attire. Seriously? No bra? Fuck. Emma thought. When the brunette turned around and looked like she was heading back, she quickly averted her gaze and schooled her expression to be neutral. She cleared her throat.</p><p>"Can I stay down here and continue to sleep on the couch?" Emma asked apprehensively.</p><p>"There's really no need for you to worry. I could wring those peasants' necks with just a flick of my wrist. Plus I put a barrier spell on the house that only allows you and Henry to be let in." Regina answered facing the blonde. Without her makeup she is even more enchanting. Emma thought looking at the other woman trying hard to conceal her body's and mind's reaction to what's in front of her.</p><p>Regina noticed the flushed cheeks of Emma. "Are you alright?" She asked with concern. </p><p>"Yeah I just need to get back to sleep."</p><p>"Ok. I'm heading back upstairs too."</p><p>"Goodnight."</p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>After the brunette unbashedly went up the stairs with swaying hips and toned olive legs in full display, Emma went back to the kitchen for more water. "Dang it! How thirsty can I be?" She thought and felt suddenly her temperature rising. "That woman is a witch alright and I'm under her spell." </p><p>Meanwhile, Regina settled her self on her bed, trying to go back to sleep. "If she wants to sleep on the couch she can. Let her suffer backache tomorrow." This was her last thought before dozing, completely oblivious to what she made the blonde really suffer. Her plan completely in motion now without her even knowing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for staying with me. I already have an outline as to how this story will unfold. So I will try to update everyday. I wrote this story because I wanted to read one like this but I can't find any. Your comments and kudos are much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>It's been a month since Regina schemed to carry a baby with the help of her son's other mother and it seems like she is failing miserably. There hasn't been any occurrence that gave her opportunity to justify that she needed to teach the blonde magic. Plus, her son didn't want her to use magic at all if she could.</p><p>Both women only saw each other in passing when Henry had to be brought to the mansion or Emma's apartment, at the diner, and at official meetings at the town hall. Stolen glances were exchanged without one another knowing, one scheming, the other longing.</p><p>Sitting in her office chair with furrowed brows, concentrating on the latest town's budget her phone rang and her assistant informed her it was her son on the other line. </p><p>"Hello Mom?"</p><p>"Yes I'm here my Prince. What can I do for you?</p><p>"I need your help Mom."</p><p>"What? Why? What happened to you?" Regina asked frantically.</p><p>"Relax Mom. I'm just having a hard time with Math." Henry calmed his mother.</p><p>"Why? Doesn't your blonde mother help you with your homework?</p><p>"Uuhhhmm...Not really. But don't get mad. It's not her fault. I've been telling her I did it already whenever she asks. She tried to help me once but she seemed as clueless as me." The boy defended his other mother.</p><p>"Ok. I'll be out of here in an hour. I will call your idiot mother." The brunette decided with a flaring temper.</p><p>"Mom please be nice." Henry reminded.</p><p>"You know I'm trying honey. But it doesn't help when your other mother is annoying." Regina replied with a softer voice, controlling her irritation. </p><p>"Ok but please still try. Bye Mom. I miss you and see you." </p><p>"Bye Henry. See you later." As soon as she hung up the phone, she called Emma's number.</p><p>"Hello? Regina? What.." Emma managed to say before she was rudely interrupted.</p><p>"Bring my son to the mansion in two hours!" The brunette commanded with clear anger in her voice.</p><p>"Why?" The blonde asked. But no one was on the other end of the line. 'Bitch' she thought. </p><p>* * *</p><p>"Henry why did your mom angrily ask me to bring you to the mansion out of the blue?" Emma asked her son that looked guilty as soon as she came home.</p><p>"Sorry. I asked her to help me with Math. I didn't know that she was going to over react." Henry ruefully answered looking at his shoes rather than his mother.</p><p>"That's ok. I'm use to her temper anyway. I know I'm not great at helping you with your homework but I could have asked your grandma."</p><p>"No Ma. She's my teacher. She can't give me the answers to the homework she gave in our class."</p><p>When they got to the mansion, Regina was still dressed in her red fitting dress but had an apron on when she opened the door. "Wait for me at the living room. Pull out your homework that you need help with." She instructed Henry at the same time giving the blonde side angry glares.</p><p>Emma had had enough of this attitude. She followed Regina to the kitchen. "What's up with you? I brought him here didn't I?" The blonde asked with an upset tone.</p><p>"You didn't have to, if you were helping him with homework!" The brunette answered with the same upset irritated tone. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish cooking this roast beef to feed my son."</p><p>"Why do you have to be such a bitch? Sorry if I can't help our son with his homework because I wasn't lucky enough to be given the luxury to care about school work. I had to think about surviving first." With this final words, Emma stormed out of the house.</p><p>Regina felt guilty after what Emma revealed to her but did nothing to apologize. While the roast was cooking, she joined Henry in the living room and proceeded to help him with his homework. But he wasn't paying attention and she had to keep telling him to focus.</p><p>"Sorry Mom. I just don't know where Ma went. She seemed to be in a hurry. Can you text her?" Henry asked finally.</p><p>She didn't really want to but she said ok anyway and proceeded to type on her cell.</p><p>Regina: You're son is wondering where you are. He is worried.</p><p>"I texted her Henry but no response." Regina informed the boy.</p><p>"Tell her we are about to eat. She should come back."</p><p>"Why do we have to have her for our meals?"</p><p>"She really really loves your cooking! If you don't already know. Come on Mom just invite her back." Regina felt appreciated and flattered about what Henry said. Eventhough, Emma tells her all the time, it gave her a different feeling when their son affirmed it.</p><p>Regina: We are about to eat. Henry said to tell you. You should come back and join us.</p><p>Still there was no response.</p><p>Regina quickly typed another text while Henry was busy working on his homework.</p><p>Regina: Ms. Swan, I swear if you don't come back here soon, I will never invite you again for another meal. You are upsetting Henry.</p><p>The front door opened after 5 minutes. "Hi Ma! Where were you?" Henry asked.</p><p>"Just outside in the car. I just needed a break." Emma answered timidly. She observed his son's other mother didn't even acknowledge her. She also noticed that she was wearing black rimmed eye glasses. Fuck. She thought. The bitch looks hot. How is it even possible that this lady manage to fulfill all of her bisexual fantasies. Hot teacher? Check. MILF. Check. Emma continued to rumminate while staring at the mayor.</p><p>"Sit down dear. You don't need my permission like I'm your teacher." Regina ironically commented.</p><p>"Wish you were." Emma muttered under her breath.</p><p>"Did you say something? I didn't hear you."</p><p>"I just said I am hungry. I need a snack." Emma answered omitting "and you look like one" that was also in her head when Regina looked up.</p><p>When they said their goodbyes in the door way, Regina remembered she had to make a move to further her plan.</p><p>"Ms. Swan, how about we have lunch with Henry tomorrow at Granny's since it is a weekend, if you don't have any plans?"</p><p>"It depends."</p><p>"On what?" </p><p>"It depends if it is your treat." I can be hard to get too. Emmma thought.</p><p>"I think you can pay with the salary I give you."</p><p>"I will only come if it is your treat because you owe me an apology." The blonde challenged.</p><p>Regina quickly thought about it. The blonde is right. Plus, she really needs to start with her plan. But she never apologizes for anything. So she said instead, "Since you are a pauper and I'd like to spend time with my son as much as possible, I will pay this time. See you there at 11. Don't be late."</p><p>"Ok boss. I wouldn't be late for a free meal." Emma answered with a grin. Boss lady. She mentally checked off. </p><p>"Typical." Regina scoffed as she closed the door.</p><p>She missed how the blonde said, "though I'd rather the meal be you," as the blonde headed to her car as Henry waited.</p><p>"Lunch tomorrow with your Mom at 11 kid."</p><p>"With me?"</p><p>"Yes. And also with me."</p><p>"Wow. That's a miracle."</p><p>"No I just have magic!" Emma joked that had Henry laughing. Both didn't have a clue that magic is indeed what the mayor wanted from the sheriff.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the kudos! Trying to update daily.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>The next morning, Emma showered, got dressed, curled her hair and even put some light make up on. She didn't want to be late for lunch. She woke Henry up and after he got ready they walked going to the diner since it was only a block from her apartment. </p><p>Suddenly, they heard a lady yelling and it was no mistaking that it was the Mayor's voice. There were also sniggering men in the background.</p><p>"Unhand me you filthy peasants!" Regina demanded as she was trying to break free from one of the guys who was holding her wrist tight.</p><p>Emma immediately rushed to where she thought the sound was coming from, Henry running after her. </p><p>"Let her go! As sheriff of this town I order you to stop this now." Emma shouted. Immediately the men let go of Regina, and looked liked they didn't have an idea what they were doing. They immediately took off.</p><p>"Are you alright? The blonde sheriff asked and ran closer to the mayor. She took the brunette's hand and inspected her wrist.</p><p>"I'm quite alright dear. Those pigs were lucky my magic seemed to be acting up. If not, they wouldn't have the chance to even touch me." The mayor answered coolly as she moved her hand away from Emma's.</p><p>"Mom, I'm worried that something like this will happen to you again." Henry said with concern in his eyes.</p><p>"Are you still up for lunch? We could just walk you back home." The blonde sheriff asked.</p><p>"I'm grateful you two were close enough to intervene. However, I'm fine. Nothing that I couldn't have handled. Plus, I'm feeling ravenous at the moment. Regina explained heading towards the door of the diner.</p><p>"Ok Mom. But this doesn't mean I'm not worried."</p><p>"Same here."</p><p>They slid into a booth. Henry sat with Regina and still giving her concerned looks. Emma waved at the waitress wearing a tight shirt, short skirt and lacy apron that makes her look obscene for a diner. The woman immediately came to their booth and flashed the sheriff a seductive smile.</p><p>"What can I get you folks? The waitress waited with a notepad and pen in hand.</p><p>"I'll have a ceasar salad with grilled chicken." Regina started. "And water."</p><p>"I'll have double cheeseburger please and chocolate milk shake." Henry seconded.</p><p>"I'll just have my usual Ruby." Emma added.</p><p>"Ok. Coming right up!" The waitress exclaimed turning but not before winking at the sheriff. The blonde's gaze lingered a lot longer than a minute on the waitress' sexy legs as she walked away and only stopped when the Mayor cleared her throat. "Take a picture dear. It would last longer." The brunette added with an eye roll.</p><p>After lunch, they headed to the mansion. The sheriff and their son insisted on walking Regina home.</p><p>Henry went upstairs to grab some more clothes for the week. His two mothers were left in the living room. Regina decided this was her opportunity to coax the sheriff to learn magic.</p><p>She pretended to feel ill. Closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.</p><p>"Are you sure you are fine Regina?"</p><p>"Actually I'm quite shaken. But I didn't want Henry to know."</p><p>"I'll make sure those men will be brought to the station."</p><p>"What I'm really worried about is if it happens to Henry and my magic can't protect him. I can't protect him. I need somebody to protect him from all kinds of harm." The brunette explained.</p><p>"I can protect him."</p><p>"You may from people without magic. But you need magic to protect him from users."</p><p>"You have a point." The sheriff contemplated.</p><p>"I could teach you at least some basics." </p><p>"OK. When do we start?"</p><p>"Tomorrow." Regina answered carefully not giving away her feeling of victory.</p><p>"Ok Ma. I'm ready to head out." Henry informed the blonde as he ran down the stairs with a bag full of clothes.</p><p>When the two Charmings left, the Queen felt a void in her heart. However, when she remembered her award winning worthy acting performance with the help of those men she hypnotized, she couldn't help but mischievously smile to herself. 'Magic lessons. Check.' She thought as she headed to the study to bury herself in work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p>The next day, while Henry was in the living room playing video games, his mothers were in the dining room starting their lessons in magic.</p><p>"We will start with levitation. Since it's the most basic." Regina discussed.</p><p>"Ok. How can I do it?" Emma eagerly asked.</p><p>"I know it is cliche but it is mind over matter. You need to imagine clearly in your mind what you want to move and will your mind to move it. Let's start with this apple." The brunette gestured to the fruit between them on the table. "Watch and learn."</p><p>Regina began to look at the apple intensely and it floated towards Emma's lips. "Want a taste?" The Mayor teased with a smirk. "Ok your turn." The apple gently descended to the table.</p><p>The Sheriff stood up and shook her body like she was getting ready to run a marathon and sat back down. This earned an eyeroll from the Queen.</p><p>Emma stared at the same apple willing it to move but it didn't even a mere inch. "I can't do it." With a heavy sigh, the blonde surrendered. "I'm just not made for this."</p><p>"You can do it. You are one of us. Don't give up so easily." The Queen encouraged firmly.</p><p>For another half an hour the blonde kept staring at the apple and nothing happend. "See . It just doesn't want to work. I give up." Emma said exasperated.</p><p>"You are such a cry baby." Regina stood up and walked towards the blonde. When she was directly behind where the blonde was sitting, she proceeded to give the Sheriff's temples a massage.</p><p>"That feels great. Keep doing that." The blonde coaxed with a grin.</p><p>"Idiot. I'm conditioning your mind to focus. Close your eyes." The older woman instructed.</p><p>"My eyes were closed." Emma answered.</p><p>"Think about what you really want to have now and imagine it on the table." The brunette whispered in the blonde's left ear.</p><p>'I probably shouldn't be thinking about how her breasts feel pressing on my back right now.' The sheriff thought with a devious smile.</p><p>"Concentrate." The feisty woman warned with an irritated yet controlled voice.</p><p>"Ok. Ok." Emma thought about what she really wanted and felt/ heard her stomach grumble. She thought about her favorite snack on the table. She pictured how thick, gooey, and glistening with sugar it would be. And how it would taste so heavenly in her mouth.</p><p>"Good. Open your eyes." The Mayor finally spoke.</p><p>Emma opened her eyes and was surprised to see the pastry that she imagined on the the table. "You mean very good. This is a bear claw!" She exclaimed before she stuffed as much of it in her mouth.</p><p>"You are such a child." The Queen quipped sighing.</p><p>"You want a taste?" The blonde teased.</p><p>"No thank you. I don't want to have diabetes. I need a break from you. The older woman muttered walking away and heading upstairs.</p><p>'That's because I'm to sweet for your taste.' The Savior thought quietly to herself.</p><p>The follwing days they continued their lessons in magic. Emma proved to be a fast learner despite Regina's comments otherwise. The brunette wasn't generous with praise as a teacher.</p><p>"Ok this will be a difficult one." Regina started. We will be learning about teleporting.</p><p>"I'm excited about this one." Emma admitted. "Imagine, I could go wherever I want to go. I could be in Paris later if I want to."</p><p>With a scoff, the Mayor continued, "As I have said this is a difficult one. You will not only be willing your mind to move your whole being to the place where you want to be but imagining with accuracy the place at the same time."</p><p>"Ok. I understand." The Sheriff nodded.</p><p>"With that said we will start teleporting ourselves ourselves within the mansion." The brunette instructed. I will teleport myself first then I will inform you where I am at. You can then follow me."</p><p>"Ok. I think I can manage that." The Savior agreed.</p><p>Regina was surprised that Emma was able to follow her with ease. But Emma knew why this exercise wasn't as difficult for her. And that is because she always want to see and be with the queen. It's a secret she's not yet ready to reveal especially to the woman.</p><p>Their magic lessons continued and both women enjoyed each other's company despite pretending they don't.</p><p>One morning, the Mayor was surprised she was cuddling a fleshy lump on her bed. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see it was actually the Sheriff in nothing but a tank top and underwear.</p><p>"Ms. Swan wake up!" She demanded while shaking the blonde.</p><p>"I don't have to work today. Leave me alone." The woman answered clearly still in a trance while nuzzling Regina's neck and scooting her nearer seeking warmth.</p><p>"Ms. Swan get off my bed this instance!" The brunette had gotten up and shrieked.</p><p>"Ok. What's the emergency?" The blonde jumped out of bed quickly and asked.</p><p>"You idiot you're in my room!" The Queen pointed out angrily.</p><p>The blonde finally awoken, realized the dilemma but instead of being upset she smiled like a Chesire cat.</p><p>"Ok. Ok. Now. Now. If you wanted me over you could have just asked me." The Savior teased the Queen while unapologetically letting her eyes slide the woman's form; noting she that she was only wearing a red lacy lingerie that left nothing to the imagination.</p><p>"How dare you! Get out!" Regina yelled.</p><p>In panic the the blonde quickly engulfed her self in white smoke and disappeared.</p><p>The woman left in her room wouldn't admit it but deep down knew, the Savior was right it would remain a mystery who teleported who during their sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the kudos and comments. Sorry I don't know how to write a story unless it is slow burn. Next chapters will be more interesting though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p><p> </p><p>The two oblivious women continued to spend time together every opportunity they had in the guise of being co-parents. One day at the diner, while was Emma picking up lunch for Regina, Ruby cornered her.</p><p>"So are you and the Mayor an item?" Ruby asked while wiping the counter.</p><p>"What?" Emma asked with wide eyes.</p><p>"You heard me. You've been hanging around often lately with each other and you've picked up each other's lunches a couple times. So what's the deal." The waitress asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Can we not be just nice to each other?" Emma answered weakly.</p><p>"BS." The brunette scoffed.</p><p>Emma thought there wasn't any use lying. "Am I that obvious?" She asked.</p><p>"The first time I saw you, I knew gou were at least bisexual. And the flannels you kept wearing since you came here just confirmed it even more." Ruby answered smugly.</p><p>"Ok you got me. I'm bi." Emma admitted reluctantly.</p><p>"Don't look so bothered. I only know because I'm one too." The brunette revealed.</p><p>"Really?" Emma asked surprised. "But you're so femme."</p><p>"Doesn't matter, does it? Love is love." Ruby answered a matter of factly. "So do you fancy the most difficult woman in Storybrooke?" She asked curiously.</p><p>"I think you already know the answer to that."</p><p>"Yes. I suppose."</p><p>"I must be a masochist."</p><p>"No you're just in love."</p><p>"It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like she will ever reciprocate. I don't even know if she likes women." Emma said defeatedly.</p><p>"She doesn't like anybody." Ruby pointed out.</p><p>"That's great to know!" The blonde acknowledged sarcastically. "She hates me. She only tolerates me because of Henry." She added.</p><p>"I think you are wrong base on the glares that I receive from her when I take your orders."</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>"I know so."</p><p>When she got back at the station after her lunch break, she riffled through papers that she needed to finish but she couldn't concentrate. David was back shortly from his break as well. </p><p>"Dad, back in your world, how did courtship go?" Emma asked earning a suspicious look from her father.</p><p>"Who is the lucky fellow that caught your eye?" The other blonde asked thinking who indeed was it.</p><p>"None Dad. I'm just curious."</p><p>"Well you've seen how we were portrayed in cartoons right?"</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"If a guy likes a girl, he starts with bringing her flowers, then serenades her, then dances with her and then ask for her hand in marriage."</p><p>"Wow. That's a lot a harder than just hooking up in Tinder." Emma commented sarcastically.</p><p>"What can I say. Romance is dead." David concluded.</p><p>The next day, the Sheriff managed to march towards the Mayor's office with a bouquet of purple Asters. The flower reminded her of Regina. They symbolize wisdom and royalty. However, just outside the door before she knocked her confidence faltered. She opened the door with trembling hands when she heard, "Enter." The Mayor husked from the other side.</p><p>"What can I do for you dear?" Regina asked without looking up scribbling away on the stack of paper work on her desk. It gave Emma some relief. </p><p>"Some idiot wants to give you these flowers. The blonde managed to say. She was chanting a silent prayer that the other woman will just accept the offering without questions. </p><p>"Who is it from?" Regina asked and rose from her seat to accept the flowers from the blonde.</p><p>"A secret admirer?" Emma answered questioningly.</p><p>"Ok. I see. Guess not everybody in this town wants to kill me." The Queen commented. "They are beautiful. Thank you."</p><p>"Any idea who your admirer may be?" The blonde tested.</p><p>"Well, the young new doctor in town casually asked me if I were interested in going to dinner with him the other day." Regina answered thinking through. "It could be him."</p><p>"Well are you?" The blonde asked.</p><p>"Are you what?"</p><p>"Going on a date with him?"</p><p>"I said I'll let him know."</p><p>'Shit. I got competition. Better step up my game.' The Sheriff thought.</p><p> </p><p>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p><p> </p><p>"What's your mother up to? The mayor asked her son after David dropped him off at the mansion. It was Sunday and the day developed overtime as some sort of a family day for the trio, no matter who had Henry. Yesterday, Emma texted her that she won't be able to join the mother and son because she had plans with Ruby.</p><p>"I don't know. She just said she was going to do some stuff with Ruby." Henry answered nonchalantly missing how his other mother's nostrils flared slightly because of what he said.</p><p>'No doubt gallivanting.' The mayor thought to herself. If she is being honest with herself, she'd admit she finds the blonde pleasing to the eye and many do too. She observed many a times that men and women alike were openly flirting with the blonde and the woman is either just oblivious to their advances or enjoys the attention. 'Annoying.' She thought to herself.</p><p>"Since she isn't here, she can't have any of this seafood fettucini." The mayor told her son with a sneer. </p><p>After they ate, Regina happily rewatched the Harry Potter movies with Henry since they agreed to have a marathon and finish it by Halloween. However, the boy was already snoring by the middle of the third movie. The Mayor decided to carry on with the movie while stroking her son's hair with his head on her lap. While she's lost in the movie, she heard the door open and Emma joined her on the couch a few seconds after.</p><p>"Is there any more food left?" The blonde asked hopeful.</p><p>"Even if there is any, I wouldn't share with you. Regina answered mockingly.</p><p>"You know the way to my heart is through my stomach." The Sheriff teased while she pressed her body closer to the brunette and put her right arm around the older woman's body and on the couch.</p><p>"Then you shouldn't have made plans with others if you really wanted to eat with us." The brunette said irritation obvious in her voice. 'To be with us,' left unspoken.</p><p>"I'm sorry. If I knew it would upset you, I would have said no to Ruby.</p><p>"It doesn't upset me." The brunette lied. I just didn't want Henry being disappointed." Though it wasn't really Henry that was disappointed but her. Why she felt this way, she had no idea. Perhaps it's only because she didn't like changes in her plans. </p><p>"Again, I'm sorry. Can I have some food please? I'm really hungry." Emma pleaded. "I didn't eat anything because I know your food will be better."</p><p>"Fine. It's in the fridge." The mayor conceeded.</p><p>After a few minutes, the blonde sat back down beside her with a plate full of reheated pasta.</p><p>"Why are you eating here?" Regina asked. She didn't like people eating while sitting on the couch.</p><p>"I just want to be with you." The blonde instantly blurted out. And realizing what she said added, "And Henry."</p><p>'Damn it.' The older woman thought. 'Why does this idiot make me soft.' </p><p>"Please be careful not to stain my couch. You can't afford to replace them." The Mayor commented just to be a bitch. She can't be feeling this way for the idiot. Or else, she wouldn't be able to go through with her plan.</p><p>____</p><p>November came and it was Thanksgiving time. The town decided they will have a communtiy banquet. Snow volunteered to organize the event and to take care of everything. Regina was relieved because she really doesn't like gatherings like this. To say that she is not a people person is an understatement. She hates people. So she gladly gave the reins to Snow White. Unfortunately, she still has to make an appearance.</p><p>Since she didn't really care about what happens at the banquet, she agreed to go with Henry. The school gymnasium was chosen as the venue. Chatting people were seated at long tables. Candescent string lights were hanged to illuminate the place and their dim nature along with the background music playing set the festive mood. A wooden portable decorated stage complete with sound system equipments was placed in the middle. Turkey was of course the main course. But there were also hams, yams, casseroles, stuffing, pies, and rolls that the townspeople brought to share with everyone. Overall, everyone was having a great time eating and visiting with friends and family. The Mayor sat with Henry and David on the table directly in front of the stage. </p><p>"Good evening. We hope everyone is having a great time!" Snow spoke confidently with a smile through the mic. To celebrate Thanksgiving even more, some have volunteered to entertain us tonight." Snow revealed with glee. This was how a long string of talents were exhibited. There were those that performed magic tricks, aspiring comedians also took the stage, some danced and some sang. </p><p>"As a final treat and performance for the night, Emma and Ruby will give us a musical number." Snow announced when she took the stage again.</p><p>'Interesting.' Regina thought. Henry, David and the rest of the people cheered when the two women took the stage. Emma carrying a guitar stood in front of the mic and Ruby also had a mic of her own.</p><p>"I don't often perform on stage but Ruby roped me into this." The blonde said and the crowd laughed.</p><p>"She's lying. I was the one dragged." Ruby countered with a grin.</p><p>"I just want to say that this rare performance is dedicated to my son, family, friends, and to all of you who welcomed me here." </p><p>"The song that we're singing is entitled Baby Now that I Found You by Allison Krauss." The waitress revealed.</p><p>Emma started playing the guitar and everyone including the Mayor was silent.</p><p>"Baby now that I found you I won't let you go. I built my world around you, I need you so baby even though you don't need me now." Emma sang with beautiful voice. And it took the Mayor exactly by surprise and by the look of the crowd the rest of the people too.</p><p>"Baby now that I found you I won't let you go. I built my world around you. I need you so, baby even though you don't need me. You don't need me. Oh no." Ruby sang with an equally captivating voice.</p><p>"Baby, baby when first we met, I knew in this heart of mine. That you were someone I couldn't forget. I said right. And abide my time." Emma sang.</p><p>"Spent my life looking for that somebody to make me feel like new. Now you tell me that you want to leave me. But darling I just can't let you." Both women sang.</p><p>The whole time Emma sang on stage she was looking at where her family was seated. But the Mayor couldn't help feel like the blonde was singing for her especially when their eyes met and Emma, the idiot winked at her. She also couldn't stop her heart from fluttering. 'What is this I'm feeling?' She silently thought to herself.</p><p>When the duo finished their number the whole place erupted in cheers, howls, whistles and yells.</p><p> </p><p>"You were great Ma!" Henry exclaimed when Emma sat with them. David and Snow hugged her tight and praised her as well for her performance.</p><p>"Thanks kid. Thanks Mom and Dad. What about you? Do you think I was good too?" Emma fished from Regina.</p><p>"You certainly have a hidden talent." The older woman coolly answered.</p><p>Emma scooted closer to the brunette and whispered in her ear, "I have more hidden talents to share with you Madam Mayor."</p><p>That felt and sounded oddly sexual to the Queen and she couldn't help her temperature rise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p><p>Hidden talents were exactly what the Queen had been discovering about the blonde. Also, other hidden qualities that she must admit were endearing in their own unique way. Just like the other day when the Sheriff exhibited her talent in plumbing at the mansion. She went under the sink and was tinkering when her tank top hiked up. That's how the Mayor discovered the Sheriff's impressive set of abs. She had to leave the room and calm herself with a sip of scotch in her study.</p><p>On another occasion, the blonde came to the mansion looking better than Jasmine Roth from HGTV, who's one of the Mayor's celebrity crushes. Emma wore a tight fitting white v neck shirt, skinny jeans, work boots and around her waist she had a tool belt on. 'This looks straight out of my fantasy.' The brunette thought. It didn't help that the whole time Emma was swinging the sledgehammer her biceps flexed. "Hot." Regina accidentally blurted. </p><p>"What did you say? I didn't hear you." Emma asked.</p><p>"I said all this demo is making the place hot. I need to take a breather." The Mayor answered turning away, hiding her blushing cheeks.</p><p>But the most important of all discoveries for the brunette were the simple things the idiot blonde did for other people. She comforted a lost crying child at the park and helped her find her parents. She helped elderly people cross the street. She donated to charity for the orphans. She made people laugh when they were feeling down including her. </p><p>All these information were good to know but they weren't helpful in furthering her agenda. They actually gave her the opposite effect. They made her feel guilty for what she's about to do. But whenever she thought about having a child that's biologically her own, she gets the motivation to push through with her plan.</p><p>***</p><p>While at her office, the Mayor had the new doctor in town for a possible health fair, Emma walked through the door bringing her lunch.</p><p>"Emma, I don't think I've introduced you to Dr. Johnson." Regina said in her polite politician voice. "Sheriff, this is Dr. Johnson, the new doctor I've talked to you about. Doctor, this is Emma our town Sheriff.</p><p>"Hi." The handsome blonde blue eyed doctor extended his hand to Emma.</p><p>"Hello." Emma shook his hand curtly.</p><p>Regina noticed that the Sheriff didn't have her usual smiling face when she meets people. Instead, her expression though neutral looked pissed. What pissed her off the Mayor didn't have an idea.</p><p>"Hope the Mayor said good things about me." The doctor uttered.</p><p>"I did." Regina confirmed with a seductive smirk.</p><p>"You know when you're new in town and the first person you meet is the hot mayor, you can never just not ask her out. Sorry if I'm stepping out of my professional shoes here for a second." The doctor said awkwardly.</p><p>"I do." Emma said weakly looking at her shoes.</p><p>"Emma is also new in town. She's only been here a couple of months. Regina informed the doctor.</p><p>"Oh I see. So Ms. Mayor, will you go out with me please?" The doctor asked.</p><p>Regina didn't want to. She looked at the doctor and threw him her most demure smile, ready to once again reject his invitation when suddenly she turned her head a little and caught Emma rolling her eyes at the doctor.</p><p>'What was that?' She thought. 'Does Emma hate the doctor or better yet is she jealous? There's only one way to find out.' The Mayor thought to herself. So she opend her mouth and said the opposite of what she was going to say.</p><p>"Ok. You've been sweetly inviting me now for a few weeks. I don't think there would be any harm in getting to know each other more." The Mayor answered coyly.</p><p>"Yes. That is true. So when would work for you?" The doctor asked pouncing quickly at the opportunity.</p><p>"Sunday at 6 pm." She picked the date just to add insult to injury. Emma's eyes bulged. </p><p>"Regina, Henry will be sad you will not be with us. Who's going to cook?" The blonde protested.</p><p>"Who is Henry?" The young doctor asked Regina curiously.</p><p>But before the Mayor can answer Emma burted out, "He's our son."</p><p>"So were you guys a couple?" The doctor asked questioningly.</p><p>"No. It's a long story." Regina answered. "I'll tell you all about it on Sunday."</p><p>"Ok. I'll be counting the days. See you Ms. Mayor." The doctor said as he went out of the office.</p><p>As soon as the door closed, the Mayor rose from her seat and took her lunch from Emma.</p><p>"What was that?" Emma asked.</p><p>"What? I'm going out on a date Emma. Why are you upset? Regina tested.</p><p>"I'm not upset. Why does it have to be on Sunday? Henry will be devastated." The blonde pointed out.</p><p>"Sit down and eat your lunch. It's getting cold. It's only one night. You can deal with Henry. Order pizza."</p><p>"No actually I lost my appetite. Enjoy your lunch." The blonde went out of the office looking like a kid throwing a tantrum.</p><p>'What's with the attitude?' The Mayor thought.</p><p>***</p><p>Sunday came and Regina was preparing to go out with the doctor at mansion. She took her time showering, lathering and scrubbing her body with her expensive body wash. After that she sat down in front of her vanity and did her hair and make up. For her outfit, she chose a sleeveless purple tight fitting mini dress that shows enough cleavage just to tease her date.</p><p>At 6:30, she was ready and she went down the stairs. The Sheriff and their son were in the living room playing video games. </p><p>"Ma. I finally beat you!" The boy exclaimed. He had never beaten his blonde mother but Emma was not focusing on the game she was busy ogling the brunette from were she was sitting, trying hard not to get caught.</p><p>'Damn.' She thought when the Mayor stood in front of them. </p><p>"Henry, I'm sorry I will not be here with you. You could go to Ms. Swan's place and order pizza." Regina suggested looking at the two.</p><p>"Yes! We can do that Ma. Don't worry Mom. Just have fun." The boy assured his adoptive mother.</p><p>"Thank you my prince. It seems like Dr. Johnson is here already. I better get going." The Mayor hurriedly put her trench coat on. "Bye."</p><p>Emma didn't respond and just kept playing video games. </p><p>"Should we go to your place Ma?" Henry asked.</p><p>"Not a chance." Emma replied. "But we could order pizza.</p><p>***</p><p>Regina genuinely had a great time with Dr. Johnson. He was smart, charismatic and a gentleman. He drove her back to the mansion and she considered inviting him in for a night cap. But as she opened the door, the Sheriff was waiting in the living room. </p><p>"I'm sorry I can't invite you in. I have company." Regina explained to the doctor.</p><p>"I had a great time tonight. May be we could have a repeat." The doctor hopefully said.</p><p>"Perhaps. I had a great time too. Thank you."</p><p>"Goodnight Ms. Mayor." Dr. Johnson whispered as he gave the Mayor a peck on the cheek. </p><p>"I thought you will be at your place tonight." Regina said as she took off her coat and was heading up the stairs.</p><p>"Just making sure you made it home safely." Emma answered not really saying what's in her mind, 'and making sure the doctor doesn't get lucky.' "Anyway, I'm heading home. Henry is sleeping in his room. Bye." </p><p>***</p><p>After a few hours, the Queen was already drifting to sleep when she felt the bed dip in front of her. She knew it was the Sheriff but she didn't open her eyes. She pretended to be asleep.</p><p>The blonde couldn't help how she felt for this woman any longer. It's too much. The older woman was sleeping with a slight pout and she wondered how those lips would feel on hers. She was somehow emboldened to slowly inch her face closer to the brunette's. She knew she was taking a risk but if she didn't do it, she would combust.</p><p>Regina felt Emma's breath near her own. And suddenly, she felt the softest lips land on hers, kissing her tenderly. She's enjoying how Emma moved her lips with hers even when she wasn't reciprocating. 'It feels so good.' She thought. She had never been kissed like this before. It's full of emotion and desire but at the same time it was so pure and innocent. Just as she decided to move her lips to kiss the blonde back, the idiot was gone.</p><p>'Well, I guess this means that the idiot was indeed jealous.' The Mayor thought as she went back to sleep missing the other woman's lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think that Jasmine Roth from HGTV is hot. Who's your celebrity crush?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>